


In Proper Context

by Eratoschild



Series: EC’s 2018 NaNoWriMo Power Run [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Insubordination, M/M, and Cor fucking loves it, lots of dirty talk, maybe the opposite of authority kink?, no actual BDSM but iggy's bratting it up, power sruggle, pretty much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Ignis looked up from his coffee, eyes sharp, lips curled into a smirk. “Let’s drop the fucking pretenses, Cor. Unless His Majesty is hiding in your linen closet, there’s no one else here.”“Well, that’s a start. And I don’t have a linen closet.”





	In Proper Context

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of my shorter Kinktober piece, [Dirty Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354469) for those if you who were dismayed that it was just a daydream....
> 
> My description of Iggy’s after-work look was inspired by this photo.
> 
> This is fairly different from how I write Ignis. And yet, not so much. And damn it was fun!

After work, Cor walked into the bar for the weekly Citadel employees happy hour. He ordered a beer and glanced around the room at the usual assortment of Glaives, Crownsguard, and administrative assistants. He was making his way over to say hi to Monica when he did a double take. A number of Glaives were gathered at the untended bar across the room. Among them was Gladio, that was no surprise. Beside him, leaning with his back against the bar, a bottle of beer in hand was…Ignis. He’d changed from his work clothing into a fitted black hoodie, zipped about two-thirds of the way. If Cor wasn’t mistaken, he was wearing it over absolutely nothing else. Black leather pants, black driving gloves and messy hair – as if he’d just showered and let it air dry – completed the look.

Cor willed himself not to stare, and certainly not to become perceptibly aroused at the sight as Ignis tipped his head back and took a swallow from the bottle. He wondered if he’d seen him at one of these happy hours before? He was sure he hadn’t, granted he often skipped themhimself. What timing though, to choose to show up when Ignis was here looking so thoroughly fuckable. There was an image to keep his mind occupied tonight anyway.

Inadvertently, Cor caught his eye across the room. Ignis gave a slight tip to his bottle and an upward jerk of his chin, but did not move from his spot. Cor nodded back and continued over to the table where Monica sat. 

They chatted amicably for a bit, and once Monica had finished her drink, she made to leave. Her chair was scarcely vacated when Ignis approached.  

“Marshal, I was wondering if I might have a word with you?” Ignis asked, sitting down at the table without waiting for an answer.

“Ignis. Have a seat,” Cor said with a smirk.

“I am going on out a limb, but I do believe it’s a rather sturdy one,” Ignis informed him without preamble.

“By all means?” Cor replied, raising his eyebrows quizzically as he took a drink. 

“I was thinking about our discussion earlier today.”

“Ignis, work hours are over, talk to me tomorrow.” 

“I’ve given the matter some consideration. Please do stop me if I’ve gotten the wrong impression, but I thought we might… put things in the proper context?” 

Oh. _That_ discussion. “I....see,” Cor replied carefully.  

Ignis gave him a smug smile and tipped his head back to take a long slow drink. “You haven’t said no,” he commented as he set the bottle down. 

“What makes you think I’m going to say yes?” Cor asked evenly. 

“Because, as you so eloquently put it yourself a few weeks ago, I am a glorified people reader. A highly trained and skilled one, but a people reader nonetheless.” 

“I see,” Cor replied, pulling out his phone. “Let me just check my schedule here, we can find some time to discuss your ideas.”

As he spoked, Cor jabbed a quick message out on his phone and sent it: _My new address, meet me here at 8:30._

A moment later, Ignis’s phone buzzed. He nodded. “Yes, I am available to meet then, I’m sending you a confirmation now.”

Cor nodded. “Sounds good.” 

“Thank you, Marshal, I look forward to sharing my thoughts with you.”

He gave one last cursory nod and without another word, Ignis had stood and returned to his earlier post between Amicitia and Nyx Ulric, blending in as if he’d never left. Cor got up and circulated briefly around the room, saying hello to Drautos and a few others. Drink finished, he said his goodbyes and left, heading for his apartment. 

It wasn’t a long walk, still practically in the shadow of the Citadel. It wasn’t especially large, but it was everything he wanted and needed. Most importantly, it was his.

It was only seven thirty when he arrived home, he glanced around for anything out of place. As his military precision would have it, there was not so much as a crooked sofa cushion. He poured himself some coffee and sat down with the newspaper. After several moments of restlessly scanning the headlines, he thought back to earlier i the day. How exactly had Ignis figured this out… the kid was good, but was he really a match for Cor’s stone face?

Or had he slipped and let his guard down in the office and not realized it? His mind _had_ wandered for a moment there after all. Deciding not to dwell on it overlong, he acknowledged that he would just need to be vigilant in the future, then performed performed another quick visual sweep. Still satisfied, he undid a button or two on his shirt, then the cuffs, rolling them just to his elbows and checked to make sure he had condoms and lube in his nightstand. While he was reasonably certain that Ignis intended more than to show up at his door and utter a string of profanities before turning and leaving again, he didn’t want to appear presumptuous if it turned out he was mistaken. Making his way to the kitchen, he started a fresh pot of coffee.

He returned to the living room, this time able to read an article or two from his paper. At precisely eight twenty-nine, there was a sharp rap on the door. Setting aside the paper, he made his way to the door, opening it. “Ignis,” he greeted, stepping aside to let him in.

“Cor,” Ignis said simply once the door was closed. A single, simple syllable, drawn out and caressed by the accented baritone, velvety with the slightest sarcastic edge.

“Can I offer you a drink? A cup of coffee?”

“Coffee would be lovely.”

Ignis followed him to the kitchen. Cor carried his used mug with him, deciding to have some more himself. Once it was poured, he watched curiously as Ignis brought it close to his face and took a long, blissful inhale, then a sip. “What beans do you use? This coffee is practically intoxicating.”

“It’s an Altissian medium roast,” he replied dismissively. “So, Ignis, you were saying something about continuing our, ahem, discussion. You’ve got my attention.”

Ignis looked up from his coffee, eyes sharp, lips curled into a smirk. “Let’s drop the fucking pretenses, Cor. Unless His Majesty is hiding in your linen closet, there’s no one else here.”

“Well, that’s a start. And I don’t have a linen closet.”  

Ignis huffed a small laugh and drank a bit more coffee. 

“So what, you came here to swear in my presence and drink my coffee?”

Another laugh. “Well I suppose that’s part of it, but it seemed a better approach than, for example, ‘Hey Marshal I see you’re practically eye-fucking me, how would you like to do it for real?’ 

“So you noticed today." 

“Well, yes I noticed, but it’s not the first time. You see, my poor abused shin is the result of my attempt to leave in haste while those very words were still lodged somewhere in the back of my throat.”

“I see.” 

Cor took a sip of his coffee, throat already going dry at the conversation. “And what you’re saying is – “

“What I am saying, Cor, is that I want you to fuck me.” 

“I’m gonna need you to be more specific Ignis,” Cor replied with one eyebrow raised, sipping some more of his coffee.

“I see,” Ignis replied, rolling his eyes amusedly, holding up a finger for pause as he finished the last of his coffee. Putting down the empty mug, he continued. “Now, as I was saying, _Cor_ – “

The kid was baiting him. He had some nerve. “Marshal,” he growled.

“Very well, _Marshal_ , Ignis echoed, stepping closer, taking his mug and setting it on the counter. He stepped closer still, Cor was already leaning on the counter. One more step and he was fully invading Cor’s personal space. He reached up and slid a palm along Cor’s jaw, his cheek, until his fingers threaded into his hair until it came to rest at the back of his head, then pulled him closer as if for a kiss. 

But there was no kiss. Ignis’s lips bypassed his until warm breath was falling on the shell of his ear.

“What I want, Marshal, is for you to fuck me six ways from Sunday. I want to feel your cock in me so hard I’d swear it was going to break me into a million pieces.” 

If his dick was giving a twitch of interest before, it was paying full attention now. How certain was he that Ignis wasn’t merely doing a very thorough job of proving his earlier assessment wrong?

“Good one. Ignis,” he snorted. “Had me going there for a minute.”

Ignis pressed the full length of his body into Cor, giving a slow grind of his hips. “I assure you Cor, I mean business.”

“If you’re serious then you will call me Marshal like I said before.”

“All right. _Marshal,”_ Ignis smirked and rolled his eyes again as if exasperatingly indulging a pestering child. Why was that so fucking arousing?

“Who are you and what did you do with the kid who said “oh goodness” when he bashed his shin in my office a few hours ago?”

“Oh I am still the very same. _Kid,”_ he snorted _, “_ Make no mistake. I am simply very good at maintaining a professional veneer when I must. In the office, for example.”

“Sure had me fooled. Never knew you were so...forward.”

“I am most capable of going after that which I want and making my intentions known,” ignis replied, laying a hand in the middle of his chest and slowly sliding it downward until he reached the straining bulge in Cor’s pants. A wicked grin spread slowly across his lips. “Not so disbelieving after, all are you?” 

“What can I say, you’re making it so easy to think with my dick. Speaking of which, I seem to recall you’re supposed to be telling me something.”

“Oh yes, where was I? Hmmm, I believe I was about to ask if you’d like to bend me over this counter, press my cheek into the cold granite, pin my wrists and fuck me until I’m shaking and screaming your name? I know I’d certainly enjoy that.”

What was this bad boy act? Okay maybe Ignis was a little less uptight in his off hours but this...was the last thing he expected. 

Ignis continued. “Before you fuck me though, would you like me to suck your cock.” He stood there, eyebrow raised expectantly but didn’t move.

“Well don’t let me stop you,” Cor said, gesturing toward his dick and watching in barely concealed disbelief as, without breaking eye contact, Ignis started undoing his belt, then sinking gracefully to his knees on the floor in front of him and pulling down his pants and boxers. 

Ignis gave him a few strokes, looking up from his position, almost wide-eyed, lips parted barely an inch from the tip of his dick. 

“Waiting on an engraved invitation? Not gonna suck itself,” Cor growled.

As if he _were_ waiting on an invitation, and as if this were it, Ignis wrapped those long, elegant fingers, still in their leather driving gloves, around the base of his shaft, licked his lips slowly, enticingly, and took him in his mouth, about halfway down, pressing his tongue against the underside of his shaft. The heat of his mouth and the pressure of his tongue felt sublime. And then before he realized it, Ignis had taken him fully into his mouth, swallowing around him. 

“Fuck…” he gritted between clenched teeth, sinking his fingers into silky, sandy hair as his hips jerked against his mouth.

Ignis worked him over like that for a few minutes. Fuck, it felt _good_. Who knew that the prince’s ever-proper and professional advisor could suck a dick like a champ? He was starting to inch closer to the edge when Ignis suddenly pulled back. 

“Much as I would lose to finish this…you wouldn’t be able to fuck me if I did. And we just can’t have that now, can we?”

“You seem to think you’re in charge here.”

“Merely under the impression that you had interest in fucking me. Unless you’re saying you can get it right back up again?”

“Think I’ve had about enough of your mouth,” Cor tells him. 

Ignis lets out a little snort. “You say that, and yet…” he trails off, gesturing towards his dick.

Glorified people reader in-fucking-deed. How long has Ignis had him figured out? When did he realize that his sort of mouthy defiance drove him fucking crazy? Ignis was looking up at him with a smug superiority. “Stand up,” he ordered. 

“All right, Cor.” Ignis replied with a dismissive scoff and a pointed look as he took his time in rising. 

Dammit.

Cor took him by the arm, hauled him the rest of the way up and turned him roughly around to face the island.

Fuck. He would need condom and lube. “Stay there,” he ordered, his dick bobbing in the air as he made his way to the other room for the necessities. When he returned, Ignis was leaning against the counter, tapping at his phone screen.

“Isn’t this getting a little old?” He pulled the phone from Ignis’s hand, turned the screen off and sat it on the counter.

“Turn around,” he ordered, hand between Ignis’s shoulder blades as he did, pushing him down against the island surface. Craning his neck, he admired that ass, the leather pants perfectly forming over them.

He stared down at a flushed face, turned on one cheek. “Take my glasses off or let me do it,” Ignis said in a barely even voice. He let up enough pressure to allow it. As soon as the glasses were safe, he pushed him back down, running the fingers of his free hand along the seam of Ignis’s pants as it followed the cleft of his cheeks, then let them travel down between his legs.

“Six, please – “ Ignis rasped when Cor reached his balls, then his dick, moaning and pressing against his hand.

He kneaded the heel of his hand against Ignis for a few moments, savoring the incoherent moaning now coming from him where earlier there had been smart words. 

“Fuck, Cor…” Ignis was practically choking on his words now.

Cor leaned down til his face was barely inches from Ignis’s. “For the last time, you will address me as _Marshal_.” He could see the pupils in those eyes, such a pale, unreal green, expand with lust.

“Yes, Marshal,” Ignis said, his voice almost soft this time, but he punctuated the utterance with a wink. Was there no end to his gall?

“Whadya want, Ignis? Let’s hear it,” he demanded, face still in his.

“I told you. I want you to fuck me into next week.”

“How bad do you want it?”

“I want to feel your cock slamming into me and not stopping until I beg you to because I just can’t take it anymore.” 

Cor snorted softly, almost as if in disbelief. “You’re really for real, aren’t you?”

Ignis pressed a hand of his own over the one that Cor was still pressing against his dick. “Does this feel like I’m not for real?” he moaned.

“Got a point,” Cor relented when he realized that Ignis was literally throbbing in his hand. He reached around Ignis’s waist and undid the fly in his leather pants before shoving them down unceremoniously, his dick pressing against Ignis’s ass as he did. By now, he was so aroused and stimulated that he was half afraid this wouldn’t last very long. Of all the time to actually have to worry about his stamina… well, he’d figure out something if he had to. 

He stepped back for a minute, grabbing a condom packet and letting his eyes rove over the sight of Ignis bent over his kitchen island, ass bared to the air, the perfectly-formed cheeks that gave way to impeccably-trained thighs, and even if he were suddenly yanked out of this dream, this would be a prime picture for jerking off for years to come. 

He rolled on the condom and generously coated his dick with lube before drizzling some into the cleft of Ignis’s ass, then grabbed a dish towel and threw it on the floor between Ignis’s feet. He positioned himself behind Ignis again, pressing down between his shoulder blades and slipping the head of his dick between his cheeks, thoroughly enjoying the site of it disappearing into that tight, hot ass. “Fuck,” he muttered, pressing slowly until he had completely penetrated. Once he had, he pulled back out again, almost fully, before starting with much more force. His fingers dug into Ignis’s hips almost punishingly. That was gonna leave a mark. 

He didn’t hear any complaints, only the slap of skin on skin,his own harsh breath, and Ignis moaning as a veritable stream of profanities fall from his lips.

“This what you wanted?”

“Yes… fuck yes…”

He slid a hand under Ignis’s hoodie – nothing under it, just as he’d suspected – but body heat and hard muscle. As he thrusted, he found a nipple and gave it a hard pinch, then scraped his thumbnail over it. Ignis’s whole body jerked and shuddered in response.

“Fuck, don’t stop that,” Ignis muttered, reaching down between his legs.

“Oh no you don’t,” Cor told him, grabbing both arms, twisting them behind his back and pinning them there. “What’s wrong? My dick not enough for you?”

“’Sgood. But I need to – “

“I don’t hear any begging to stop. You ready to stop?”

“No.”

“Gimme a proper answer, Ignis,” he snarled, a bit more confident now that this wouldn’t be over as soon as it had begun.

“No, I don’t want you to stop fucking me.”

“Good.” Fuck, he felt good. And looked good, hair a mess, cheek turned into the cold granite counter top. Cor laughed to himself. “Never imagined you’d be one to just bend over and take it in the ass.”

“I’m usually the one doing the fucking,” Ignis replied with some difficulty. “But, I know a good thing when I see it.” 

“Well, lucky me,” Cor replied. “Because I’ve gotta tell you, it’s been getting old, watching you come into my office and wanting nothing more than to lock the door and push you over my desk but no, His Highness’s advisor is so proper and professional and would never do that. Oh well, turns out I was wrong. It’s not my desk I guess the counter is good enough.”

The whole time, he continued to thrust harshly into Ignis, the sounds he was making becoming more and more incoherent and desperate. 

“Any idea how damned good you sound?” 

There was a sudden clenching around him, tighter than anything Cor could imagine, and Ignis’s hips jerking back against his.

“If it’s half as good as your cock feels, then I must sound quite phenomenal,” Ignis replied, words coming out in moans and broken syllables as he jerked and spasmed through his orgasm, ending in a long, tremulous “Gods…Cor…Mar…” 

The sensations were enough that in just a matter of moments after Ignis, Cor found himself thrusting more harshly, his thighs practically shaking as he slammed into Ignis yet again. The force of his thrusts caused Ignis to arch back against him sharply. 

Gods. Fuck, he’s literally dreamed of this. And the reality’s so much better. Ignis is so much more vocal than he expected, ever aside from the smart-ass mouth. And everything that had come out of his mouth has put his earlier-imagined commentary to shame.

He slowed, halted and caught his breath. “Fuck,” he huffed. “You’re really tight.”

Ignis threw a look at him over his shoulder. “And you so perfectly thick. Gods, please tell me you can go another round.”

“You’re serious? Never mind, you’re serious. Gonna have to give me a minute here but damn, nah, I’m not turning down another fuck like that. I’m not doing it on the kitchen counter again, though.”

“Fair enough,” Ignis replied as Cor pulled out of him and disposed of his condom.

Cor started toward the doorway and turned back to see Ignis straighten, half hard again already. “Bedroom’s this way. No need to bother zipping up,” he adds with a smirk. 

A few steps down the hall and they were in his bedroom. “Take your clothes off,” he directed, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms.  

Ignis unzipped the hoodie and with a fluid grace, shrugged so that it fell from his shoulders and slid down his arms. Reaching behind him, he pulled each sleeve off, then deposited the garment on the bed before peeling himself out the leather pants.

“Take off the gloves too,” he ordered. Not for any particular reason, really, simply because he could. 

“Oh, no, they stay on,” Ignis countered with a look that told Cor that this was also merely because he could.  

Cor glowered menacingly.“I’m callin’ the shots here. Off.” 

“Alright, fine.” Ignis huffed and rolled his eyes as he pulled them off. “Are you happy, Marshal?” he asked, exaggerating the first syllable of the title.

“Ecstatic,” Cor replied dryly. Despite his tone of voice, he was definitely turned on by the exchange.

“I can see that,” Ignis replied, raising an eyebrow and glancing pointedly at his dick. “Cor,” he practically purred, “you like it when I talk back to you.” Ignis stepped closer to him, closing the gap and before he had a chance to assert his title again, Ignis had a palm to his cheek, lips on his, lightly at first, as if testing, then more insistent. Cor could taste a faint trace of himself in the kiss and the thought of how Ignis’s mouth had looked with his dick in it sent a surge of heat through his nerves. 

“Calculating brat,” he growled, biting Ignis’s lip.

“Oh, don’t pretend you’re not enjoying it,” Ignis replied, then moved, breath ghosting across his ear as he whispered, “Cor,” drawing the syllable out.

“On the bed. Face down. Now." 

“All right.” Ignis shruggd. stepped toward the foot of the bed, bent down slowly until his hands rested on it and practically slithered along its length until he was laying flat, then turning to look over his shoulder. “Well?” 

“Don’t try to pull that impatient bullshit on me, I’ll get there when I get there,” Cor told him and, as if to underscore his point, instead of moving from the doorframe, he took hold of his dick and started stroking it slowly. 

“So nice of you to give me a show,” Ignis said, turning over and leaning on his elbows, licking his lips as he watched Cor.

In a flash, Cor was at the bedside, flipping him over. “I said face down." 

Ignis replied with a low, throaty laugh. Cor quickly stood and fully removed his clothes, leaving them where they fell. He opened the night stand drawer and quickly dug around.“Raw me,” Ignis said.

“What?”

“You’re clean. Raw me.” It was practically a dare. 

He threw a condom in easy reach just in case, then straddled the back of Ignis’s thighs, bending down before he spoke again. “If that’s what you really want, say it again.”

Ignis turned, gave him a long, hard look “I told you what I want. I didn’t stutter. Give it to me or don’t.” 

Cor briefly pondered the merits of a gag, but ultimately decided he would rather hear every fucking word and sound that he could wring out of the body laid out in front of him. 

“Y’got too much mouth for your own good. Lucky I like that for some reason.”

“Oh yes, lucky me.”

Cor moved back and settled on his knees until he could pushing Ignis’s legs apart so they spread to either side of him, then lifted his hips so his ass was in the air, just enough to line up with his dick. He squeezed out some lube and gave himself a thorough coat. “Last chance to change your mind.”

“I told you want I want." 

Far be it from Cor to turn him down. Not worried at that point with starting slowly – he could see Ignis still well open from before – he leaned over and thrusted quickly into that ready ass, forcing a loud, shuddering groan from Ignis. He hadn’t imagined, out in the kitchen bent over the counter that it could have been better. But this time, with no barriers between him and that perfect, tight heat, it was unimaginable. With a tight grip on Ignis’s hips, he set a brutal pace. “That what you wanted, mouthy brat? I’m giving it to you just like you said, so tell me how much you like it now.” 

Ignis’s words came out between sharp gasps, a syllable or two at a time as if they were being fucked out of him. “Better – than I – hoped – so much – fuck – ugh – “ His words dissolved into incoherency and without pulling out, Cor pushed Ignis forward, flat again on the bed, so he lay on top of him, fucking him into the mattress.

Cor kept up the pace, and in only a matter of moments, Ignis’s breath rose in pitch and speed, writhing under him – as much as was possible under Cor’s weight. The sound and he flex of struggling muscles fueling him 

“All right,” Cor said, sliding an arm under Ignis’s torso, finding a nipple and giving it a sharp pinch,then doing the same to the other. “You’re gonna come for me, and you’re gonna do it now.”

Two more thrusts and Ignis was arching sharply back against him, with a long wail. “You caught me on a little short notice to go ‘til you’re begging me to stop. This’ll have to hold you for now.” His thrusts became harsher and, still pinching at Ignis’s nipples, he could feel his heart pounding against his palm.

Ignis clenched and jerked against him, moaning and gasping; he’d begun to push back against him.

Cor himself was nearly on the edge before that point, and when Ignis started pushing back, it sent him past the brink. His full body stiffened, fingers digging in where he held Ignis at the hip and chest, he thrust hard, one more time, two, and release spilling hot and fast, letting out a long groan as he did.

As they were both recovering, Cor pulled away and rolled to the side, watching Ignis, who turned over on his back, still breathing hard. “My gods…” he whispered.

“You happy?” Cor asked.

“Gods…” Ignis echoed.

“Get a hold of yourself,” Cor said, but there was no command, no sharpness to his voice. He let his eyes travel over Ignis’s body, study his face. His eyes were half closed, lips parted, his limbs sprawled out. There was something peaceful and satisfying in the sight of Ignis, quieted and fucked out. He thought he wouldn’t mind seeing this again.

Ignis favored him with a lopsided smile. “Was that enough swearing for you, Marshal?”

Cor snorted softly. “Sure. That was downright obscene. Guess I’ve gotta believe you now.”

“It’s all in the context.”

Fuck. After that, work was going to be difficult. How on Eos would he manage to see Ignis at work everyday and not imagine… this… under the coiffed and styled façade?

He stood up. “I’m gonna get some water. Want a glass?”

“That would be wonderful.” 

As he stood, something caught his eye. Glancing down at Ignis’s shin, he noticed a splotch, purple and blue. “Looks like y’gorta pretty good bruise there,” he remarks.  

“What? Oh yes. I did,” Ignis replied through his daze. 

Before he turns to leave the room, Cor passes a hand lightly over it, shakes his head and something compels him to kiss it. “Don’t do that again,” he growls. “That’s an order.” 

“Sure thing....” Ignis pauses, mustered a sly smirk, “Cor.” 

“Mouthy brat,” Cor mutters as he leaves the room, unaware of Ignis’s smile of self satisfaction at his departing form. 

 


End file.
